What started as a normal day
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: I thought of this and my friend Andrew get sucked into Bleach...
1. Chapter 1:Its too normal

**Flame-chi:This is randomly inspired by Alice Harkey's "Author's Notes". Alice-chan,if you ever read this,know I am NOT ripping ur idea off.I am merely borrowing JUST the "Author in the story" no,I'm not doing Fairy Tail.**

**This is for my friend man for sticking by me all these years!**

**Well,Enjoy!**

I lay streached out on my bed,the black/purple covers tangled around my legs.I was out cold like usual.

So I didn't hear the two people enter my room.

-SLAM-

"Ow!Holy-Oh,just textbooks" The guy with the red hair nearly swore as he stumbed his toe on the large stack of textbooks that had been on my floor since week 1 of school.(**I'm too lazy to put them on my really cluttered desk &chair**)

"Why are we here again?"asked the woman with the big chest

"We're supposed to give something to this when we get back,I need to ask the captains why it was just you and me Rangiku"

Rangiku laughed,"I on,get it over with Renji"

Renji nodded and walked over to glanced at my bed,covered with clothes and stuffed toys._She's still a little kid at heart _He thought ,noting how I clutched my stuffed dog(**Build-a-bear Read Puppy BTW**) tightly._ goes._ He pulled something from his pocket and stuck it to my forehead gently.I twitched in my sleep,but didn't wake up.

"There"He backed away,"Come on,lets go"

Suddenly he realized that Zabimaru had manifested itself."Snake,out of her manga!"He cried,stopping the boy from grabbing the Inuyasha 3 in 1 upright on my desk."Awww…"Snake muttered as Monkey,who listens to Renji a tiny bit more then him,pulled him back.

"Lets go"Rangiku said. Renji and the Zanpakto nodded.

Then without another word,they left

What started out as a normal day….

"-you came!" the radio went off at 6:20 AM like usual.I forced my tired eyes open."5 more minutes won't hurt…" I muttered,resetting my alarm and going back to sleep.

"Got the keys?" I asked my brother as I did a last minute HW nodded,"Yeah" He looked down the hall"We're leaving!"

**TIME SKIP-SCHOOL**

"Mornin',Andrew!"I smiled as I found him at the looked up from his book"Hey,Flame-chi(**No one gets my real name!ha!**)" I sat down,"What ya reading?" He told me and I nodded,"Oh,Is-Ow!" My forehead burned.

"Flame-chi?" Andrew closed his book ,"What's-Holy shit,your forehead's glowing!"

My eyes widened,"Really?That's weird…."as it burned time the glow brightened and everyone looked at me.

I didn't know that,because now the glow had blinded really hurt

Realizing I was the center of attention,my friend moved to block me from their vision.

"Are you ok?" he asked me,but I didn't pain was too much.

Suddenly the pain and the glow overwhelmed me.I fell backwards off the bench,unconscious,but luckily,Andrew caught me.(Damn,now the "He's-my-boyfriend" rumor's gonna explode)

The moment he did,the glow from my forehead enveloped me,and him."Wosh!"Andrew covered his eyes.

But then we thin air.

Leaving everyone who saw speechless

**Flame-chi:Ok,I put a little too much personal info in for my liking,but its not too bad,is it?**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:We're in Bleach!

**Chapter two!enjoy!**

**Recently:After a surprise,unknown visit late in the night by Renji of Squad 7 and Rangiku of Squad 10,two Bleach characters,Flame-chi is given a weird seal on her has no clue about it until It activates the morning after,taking her and her friend Andrew into the anime world of Bleach…**

**Disclaimer:I own myself and the fictional version of my ,I do NOT own Renji,Rukia,Rangiku,Ichigo or any other Bleach reference**

"Ow…."I opened my eyes weakly.

I lay on a grassy was nowhere I knew.

"Flame" I looked up.

Andrew was sitting next to me."You ok?"He asked.

I nodded and sat up.I was still wearing my Paramore t-shirt and jeans,"Yeah,you?"

He nodded

" So where are we?"

He didn't pissed me off

"Where the hell are we?I know its not school,or Santa Ana even"

He sighed,"Flame…We're kinda…Um…"

"Where are we,dude?"

"Karakura Town. We've been transported to Bleach for yourself."

At that,I looked straight my jaw almost hit the ground.

We were on the hill overlooking the was sunset and right from our spot,It looked like a photo-perfect moment. "Woah,this is-"I was shocked

"Unreal? Amazing?"Andrew offered

"All"

He laughed just as we heard a loud was close.

"Um…was that what I think it was?"I froze,my smile fading.

BOOM!

Something landed behind ground shook and we both fell."_Oh,looky_!"The voice was so annoying,but really creepy at the same time,"_Dinner_!"

"I think it is" Andrew muttered. We both turned slowly and saw it.

A hollow. Shrieker, I think. It loomed over us.

Andrew and I stood there, shocked.

We were staring at a Hollow, face to face.

But what was wrong with this scenario?

Oh, called us dinner.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, breaking the silence, "ITS A FLIPPIN SHREIKER!"

It laughed at my terrified outburst,"_Wow,girl. you're smart, stay still_"

It rushed forward, mouth open. I was frozen in place.

"Run!"Andrew cried as the Hollow sped at me.

I couldn't.I was frozen in fear.

"Dance, Sode no Shiroyuki!"

A blast of ice shot past my head.

It was so cold that the the strands of my hair that flew up froze.

"_You..Shikigami_!" That was the last thing the Hollow said as it froze, then was destroyed.

"Are you two ok?"

I felt feeling return to me,then I turned. Standing there,her silvery-white sword raised,was my favorite female shikigami(next to Rangiku!).

Rukia had saved us!

"Yes,we're fine" I said,noticing Andrew starting to spaz in an attempt not to shriek in excitement,"Thank you for helping us"

Rukia nodded, "That's-"as we heard,"Yo, Rukia! Did you get it?" We turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki, in Shikigami robes, followed by a complaining double of himself, who I realized was Kon.

Now Andrew was shaking very, very hard now. I think his eyes were glazing over as well.

"Is he ok?" Ichigo asked me, noticing my friend's seizure-like actions.

I shrugged as Andrew's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed."Ok…"I sighed as I knelt down next to him, "I think he's just out cold…I hope"

"We can take him to your family's cli-Oof!"Kon tried to say something but then Ichigo kicked him hard in the chest,"Idiot! Don't tell something like that to someone you don't know!"

Kon crumpled, "Well sorry! I can't help once in a while?! Her friend's hurt! And this is your body,ya'know!"

While the two were bickering,Rukia turned to me, "Sorry you have to see this. Would you like us to bring your friend to the clinic my…friend mentioned?"

I thought about it. _if this is how he reacted to Ichigo and Rukia,how would he react to_ _seeing the rest of the Kurosakis?_I sighed, thinking to myself_. but he still needed to be looked at…_

I looked at Rukia and nodded,"Sure, why not?"

She nodded and went to go break up the two Ichigos fighting.

As she did,I looked at Andrew, out cold on the grass next to me.I really hoped he was ok.

"Lets go"Rukia's voice made me look up.I nodded and picked up the book bags (Backpacks) I saw lying least these came with us. Ichigo and Kon came over and picked up Andrew. Supporting him, they left,Rukia and I following

We really were in Bleach

**Now, no haters people! I just want some nice reviews.**

**Andrew is a real person.**

**-Flameflinger Girl**


	3. Chapter 3:Changes first occur

**I know the theme for this story is Humor/friendship,but like Bleach itself,there are serious stuff in this tale like,for example,this chapter**

**So still,enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it.I only own myself and my friend's character,along with how we look**

**Previously...Flame-chi and Andrew are really in Karakura!After visiting the Kurosaki clinic after Andrew faints,our author goes to find a place to finds an apartment and buys it,with money that turned up she leaves to return to the clinic,she happens to pass by a sees -chi now looks like a resident of Karakura...**

I looked at my arms as I walked back down the road to the were clear from of the irritation I'd had for years and my hands were clothes were loose on my now skinny frame."Wow,girl nice hair"I heard two drunkards whistle as I passed.I ignored them but then a strand of pink fell into my face._What?_ I thought as I pulled my longish hair over my shoulder to enough,my hair was a shade of dark pink that could rival Yachiru's. I stopped and looked at myself in a store window.

In the place of the normal brunette,hazel-eyed me,was a girl with silvery,wide eyes and long pink hair that passed her shoulders ,clashing with the old,wellworn pink barrettes and shoelace holding it out of her face.

Surprised,I lifted a did too

_So this is what I look like as an anime character… _I was I remembered Andrew,still out cold at the Kurosaki clinic. _If I looked like this,what did he look like?_ The thought stuck in my mind as I hurried up..

Andrew-Kurosaki clinic

I looked at the ceiling as Isshin,Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki rushed by the open door of the hadn't noticed I'd been awake for the last 10 minutes."Oh,there you are,girl!"I heard Isshin exclaim as The front door opened and closed like someone had just rushed in in a hurry.

"Sorry,sorry!"I heard Flame's voice,"I got held ,is my friend awake?"

I sat up at that_._

_Awake?How long had I been out?_I thought as Yuzu ran into the room.

"He's awake!"She called back down the hall.

Footsteps came closer and the rest of the Kurosakis ,plus a pink-haired girl in baggy clothes,came in.

"How are you feeling,dude?"The girl was Flame-chi!"You've been out for the last hour"

_Ohhh,an hour._"I just feel tired"I said,swinging my legs over the side,"Thank you for helping me,sir"

Isshin laughed,"Its nothing,son.I was happy ,don't faint like that,again."

I nodded and got up.I noticed Flame was trying not to stare at me as she came over and pulled me out the door."Thank you again!"She called back as she pulled me down the street.

She stopped the moment we were out of sight."Dude, know you look you belong in this world,right?"Flame asked a question that shocked me."What?"I looked at her.

"Andrew,I look like I fell into a tub of pink paint"She said"You looked like you bleached your hair blond,which I know you didn't"

I stopped and looked a nearby window,as Flame had done several minutes before.I had light blond hair that clashed with my now-light green eyes .I also had a muscular build that was different from my usual self.I felt my mouth fall open

"Told you"Flame said,sighing,"Now,I have a place for us to we'll figure out what's going" Still shocked,I nodded and followed her.

She seemed more at ease with this then I was.

Well,what else could I say?

She didn't faint after meeting two of her favorite anime characters

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER-KARAKURA HIGH**

"This is Flame ' a transfer student from America"The teacher introduced the short pink-haired girl who looked calm amid the chaos of the watched her as she took the empty seat at the back of the class."She's cute" Mizuro muttered to him,"Even if she's our age".The orange-haired boy sighed and watched the girl begin to listen to the lesson._She's kinda familiar…_ he thought,looking at her expression of calmness and remembering the brunette girl he,Kon and Rukia had saved about a week ago on the outskirts of town.

Wait...he remembered his dad had said that girl had been a pinkette,not brunette.

Then who the hell was that girl?

**Flame-chi:Thanks to whoever doesn't think I'm lame to do that makeover to my best guy pal,who is a blonde but he is NOT green-eyed.**

**I am sorry for ranting,but my mind is in animeland(lol)Bleach is on in a couple of minutes.'Night ya'all!**

**Plz review**


	4. Chapter 4:Just to let you know

**Recently:Andrew and I have only been attending Karakura High for a month,but I feel like it has been a year!**

**We've also completed a Bleach Otaku's lifegoal:**

**-We've befriended Ichigo,Orhime,Chad,Uryu(much to Andrew's joy) and Rukia in this time.**

**Andrew is now a Quincy somehow,much to my instant displeasure.**

**I have no powers.I'm why do I feel so…tied into this?**

I lay stretched out on my bed, fast asleep. Or so Andrew had thought when he'd donned that new mask he now wears while hunting/training and left an hour ago.I heard him leave,and I had that sad longing to go join him again.

So that led to me sitting at the small desk at the laptop that was there, a cup of instant noodles (we had had to go shopping) next to the keyboard and the comforter wrapped around me.I was looking at my email

Yeah, I know. Gmail in Bleach. Kinda weird

Anyway,I stopped scrolling when I came to an email from my dad. It was from a month ago,the day we got sucked into Bleach by that seal(still on my forehead and I don't know what the hell its for…). The topic was "Is everything ok?"

Curious,I opened it

It read

"_Honey,_

_Your mother called yesterday to say you're missing. Did something happen?I ask that because the people at school said you came and I know you didn't ditch because that's so unlike you._

_Please respond_

_Love you,_

_Dad"_

I stared at the 'd actually called him?Wow…

I sighed and began to type after a couple seconds pause.I knew he wouldn't believe me,but I told him anyway,explaining in a short email that I had an "accident that sent me to another diminution." I knew I sounded like a total weirdo,but still,When have I ever ditched?

I sighed again,logged out and began surfing the web for an anime way in heck will I be going to sleep after reading that message.

But one thing stuck in my mind:there were people worried about me

…..

KARAKURA TOWN-Andrew

"There you are…."I muttered,locating the hollow I'd sensed earlier. It was just standing there,looking around for a Plus probably.

I called up my bow and took aim.

"Don't move..."I bit my tongue as I focused on it.

Suddenly,it vanished.

Cursing,I stood up,"What the flippin hell?" I muttered as my bow the heck did it go?

Then I felt Spirital behind me.I turned quickly with a back-up sword(**I have no clue wtf the sword is called,but its what Uryu uses when his bow's know,those things on his belt**)

"Woah,hold up kid."It was Kisuke Urahara. His hands were raised in surrender,"Unarmed."

I dropped my defence but not my guard,"What do you want,Hat n' Clogs?" (**What?Only Ichigo can call him that?I think not! I just did!:D**) Kisuke sighed,"I heard there was a new Quincy in town.I'm guessing its you"

I scoffed,"So?"

"I'm also guessing you're friends with that girl Ichigo was complaining about ?"

I was shocked,then remembered this guy knew a lot about found out eventually,"Yeah,I know that girl"I said,"But why are you so worried?She doesn't have powers any-"

"You sure?"

I was shocked,"Huh?"

"Just keep an eye on away from Shikigami."Kisuke was gone after that.

I stood there,confused._Keep an eye on Flame?_ I thought _Keep her from Shikigami?What the hell does he mean?_

I shrugged to the empty atmosphere after a couple minutes of confused thought._Oh well._ And then I remembered why the heck I was out."Right…that Hollow" I muttered. I took a couple of seconds to look for its spiritual pressure,found it and took off into the night.

But the words stuck in my mind like the heck was Flame's power anyway?

…..

Normal POV-2:12 Am

When Andrew returned to the apartment after an unsuccessful hunt,he smelled ramen. _Huh?_ he wondered as he walked into the living room to find Flame,wrapped in a blanket,stretched out on the couch next to the had a slightly steaming cup of ramen set out,along with a note.

He walked over and took both.

The note said:_Thought you'd be 't ,I found out Gmail works we are missed back home-Flame_

Andrew looked from the note to her. he shrugged and attacked the ramen as he went up to bed

**I'm bored after 3 pages and I can't think of how to write at the my detail? And the part about my dad is kinda true…**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Too close for comfort

**3rd time's the charm…so don't hate!**

I yawned as I entered school the next morning,followed by Andrew."Dude,get back ?"I asked between yawns.I had more sleep then him,I could tell,when he weakly smiled,"Ok.."Then stumbled."Woah!"I caught him,"Did you sleep at all?"

"Well,I-"He was cut off by a loud,"KINOCHI-CHAN! INO-KUN!" We turned

It was Orihime,Chad,Rukia,Ichigo and people we hadn't planned to see at the moment.

I looked up at Andrew as they came closer,"Try to stay awake"I muttered,"They can't know about your other job" He nodded and straightened.

The seven of us talked for a while,bringing up the topic of a history test,which Andrew and I had forgotten with last night's events."Did you study?"Ichigo asked us.

I nodded,remembering snipnets of the lesson,"Yeah,I-"

As I began to speak,the first bell rang and students flowed around us,heading to was grabbed by the flow,rushed off to class in such a hurry that when I blinked,he was gone. I turned back to the Bleach characters,who I had the same class with,"Um..I'll go you guys in class.."I sorta felt a sudden urge to run.

Which I did,vanishing into the crowds

Bleach Characters

Ichigo:(_Watching Flame-chi_):That girl is really odd

Rukia:More then you?

Ichigo:Yeah,-Hey!

Uryu:Stop it both of you…Besides did you feel her spirit pressure?

Orihime:-_nods_ way more powerful then Andrew's.

Chad:She has pressure that rivals Ichigo's

Ichigo:What?Why-

*BBBBRRRIINNNG! Bell rings,sending them running to class,their conversation temporary forgotten*

-Day passes uneventful,until end of it…-

Normal POV

Flame stretched her sore arm as she spotted Andrew approaching her."Hey!"She smiled,packing up the notebook she'd been doodling in,"You ready?"

Her companion seemed distracted.

"Then lets go!"She was all cheers and smiles as they followed the other students trickling past and came to the park.

Thats when Andrew was really tense as he felt huge Spiritial human,Urahara,or Yorurichi.

Not even Ichigo. He'd just left him at the highschool with Rukia and the others

It was Hollow-he was sure of it.

_But where is it?!_ He looked around quickly as he reached for the bracelet charm that was his bow.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA!"The boy heard a girl scream and turned in shock,realizing how close it was,to see the largest Hollow was like a human,with an evil grin off a japanese mask and large hands,one gripping…

"FLAME!"Andrew drew his bow and aimed at that annoying mug._How could I be so stupid?!_ He thought,_It was after Flame!Thats why I could sense it when I was near her!But…_It hit him _Why?_

Flame-Park

"KAGH!"The grip tightened around me and I coughed blood as my ribs were crushed."Flame!"I heard Andrew cry out and saw a couple arrows explode without effect on my captor's ugly mug.

"Andrew!"I screamed as I struggled hopelessly,the blood dribbling from my mouth._Someone help,I'm gonna die!_

"_**Yo,bitch.I'd like to take over**_."A voice entered my head,feminine,with a rude attitude,"_**I see you need my help after all**_"

I froze,"Who-?"

Then more pain hit,mental this time,and the voice continued,"_**No time!Let me out…Flame Kinochi**_!"

The pain intensified and I screamed.

Then the world went black

**Yay!Suspense!What just happened?**

**You'll see next chapter;)**

**Oh,and if you could please read my 5ds/Fairy Tail crossover "Monsters & magic"(which I am first to try)?TY,if you can!**


	6. Chapter 6:My inner World

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything from bleach.I honestly swear this by my morkona plushie.i only own me & my friend's likenesses,MY inner world,zampakto,etc.**

**Basically,i don't own Bleach.I also don't own 5ds,my other FF obbsession.I am sad**

"Uhhhh"I opened my eyes and saw the sky...the BLACK sky.

That got me

"What the-"I sat up straight and looked around.I was sitting on a large stone pillar that loomed over a large rocky more pillars were scattered at about equal distances of course-the sky was black"Where…am I?" I muttered.

"Your Inner World,Flame Kinochi. The place inside you."I looked up at the sound of the was a blonde woman in black,looking calm and floated there,glancing down at me.I freaked,as usual.

"Who are you?!"I cried,instantly defensive.

"I am merely You"She smiled weakly this smile that gave me a likeness of Zangetsu,"Or do you recognize me better like this?"

She glowed and morphed into a smaller white and black girl with piercing eyes,a feature I knew all too well.

"Y-you're my Hollow!"I stuttered,trying to regain my lost composture. I had always loved watching Hollow Ichigo fight…but still

"_**Yeah,I'm you,Kinochi.**_"The creepy,colorless me laughed,"_**Now,on to the reason I'm now you just fought that Hollow **__**and killed guy,Andrew,freaked-**_"

I blanched,cutting her off, "Wait…You're saying that…I…no,YOU…just made me fight that…"

My Hollow laughed,unfazed by my freaked expression,"_**Well...I'm only telling you this because thanks to you being a freaking annoying Pacifist,I'm nicer then I'd still,it was fun**_"She smiled again

"Where am I right now?Where's my body?"

"_**Urahara's,where else?It was the only way you wouldn't be found out and attacked by that annoying Shinigami..what's-her-name..Kuchiki**_."

I so wanted to smack her

"_**Anyway,I'll let you wake you like your sword,bitch**_"

"Rude,much?Wait,what sword-"The world was already fading around me.

-/\\/\/\/\-

Andrew Pov

"Gah!" Flame's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Flame,are you ok?" I asked,when she saw me.

She nodded,"Yeah,um-"She saw what was on her lap,"Damn,she wasn't kidding…"She was holding a tessen,a fan,with a sword hilt_**,"Unseen Shield,Black shield**_…" her voice changed for a moment,then was normal

"What happened when I was out?" Flame asked,all innocent-like. I stared at her in disbelief,"Y-you don't….You don't remember?"

" was my Hollow who took said I fought barehanded-that true?"

Wordless,I nodded.I was sort of jealous of my best friend now,who was a Visored.

_But you're a Quincy_ a little voice said _Poor Flame has had to watch you leave her behind. _I sighed internally then looked at Flame.

She was trying to figure out how to seal her new toy-after a couple tries,she succeeded,Turning it to a black japanese parasol.

"It works,right?"She showed me it.I nodded, "yeah-" As Hat n' Clogs opened the screen, "Good morning!"

Flame's parasol hit him in the face

Flame

"You know that as a Visored,you are mentally unstable,right?"

I nodded as Kisuke finished talking."I understand…Its just…",I looked at the parasol on my lap,"I've never fought- I took a few fighting lessons(**three years .But I never liked the idea much,so before I promoted to purple belt/fourth level,I dropped**),but I never used them"

Kisuke nodded,"I can tell- anyway,"He turned to me as well,"You have to keep this from your friends..Ichigo and the others…a bit longer. Ichigo believes he is the only Human Visored in Karakura and Ishida knows he's the last they learn of you-"

"We why we haven't told them"I said, "Urahara(**I'm just gonna call him by his last name-easier**),we've been here in Karakura Town for almost two know Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu,Orihime and Chad really well now"

"I know that"he said, "But you just..be to me is your powers get out of control and DON'T go anywhere your friend doesn't know" I looked at Andrew,who said, "Its just for now."

I sighed and nodded,"Fine"

Thats when we heard the store's bell times "Urahara,are you here?" Rukia's voice echoed. "Oh,just a second,Kuchiki!" Urahara called,then turned to us. "You can leave through the back" He said,indicating the other sliding door. We nodded and Andrew helped me up. We'd just closed the door when the five friends walked in and sat down.

"Should we stay?"I asked him. Andrew shook his head, "No.I'm getting you home ASAP" He led the way out of the room we were in and we left the shop through the whole time,I clutched my parasol and thought about what I'd done to get it

Inside-Bleach Characters

Urahara:*returns after checking to see if his recent guests were gone* Konichiwa, everyone!Whats up?

Ichigo:Don't get so cocky-We aren't here to-oof!

Rukia:*massages elbow* We came to ask about some new friends of ours,named Andrew Ino and Flame Kinochi.

Urahara:*cocks eyebrow,even though he knows the answer*What's the problem?I don't do threapy sessions

Uryu:They have a very high awareness of 've been trying to hide it,but they've been able to talk to the Sprit Pressure is also abnormal as -

Urahara:-As high as a Visored and Quincy?

*Everyone covers his mouth with his fan,but its too late*

Ichigo:What do you know?Are they?

Urahara:*sighs and looks at Orihime,then to Chad,then Ichigo,Rukia and Uryu* If they were,would that change how you see them?

Orihime:*shakes her head* No.I wouldn't care even if they were Arrancars. They're our friends

*Others agree*

Urahara:Thats , you just missed them

Flame-later that night

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Andrew as we stood on a building overlooking the city, "I'm still new to this." He looked at me and I saw his mouth contort into a sigh, "Flame,your mask stayed on for about 30 vanished by itself"

"W didn't you-"

He suddenly shushed me and drew his bow, "Its here"

I felt it too and drew my parasol,which turned into a sword, "Should I-"

"Yeah,if its rougher then you can manage"

I sighed and raised my hand to my face. In my hand,the black-pink light became my new mask. It was catlike with turquiose markings similar to Ichigo's. "You ready?" I asked in my deep hollow-voice.

He nodded and pulled his mask over his face. "Lets do it"

The first Hollow appeared. We readied our weapons. "I'll go first" I said,raising my blade, "Since you've been at it longer" Andrew nodded and I rushed forward.

"*_Higashi Yoake!_" I cried as I jumped up. The words left my mouth and a large pink-black attack left my weapon. It exploded and the hollow was gone.

"Woah"my friend smiled as I landed, "Epic,kitty-girl"

"That was…AWESOME!" I smiled and turned to him, "Did you see that?"

As I turned,I heard the sound of more wings. "Celebrate later" Andrew said as we turned to face our foes, "Ok?"

I smiled broadly under my mask

"Yes !"

We jumped up and began our attack

***Higashi=japanese for east**

***Yoake=japanese for surrise**

**Sorry for my mouthy 's a bit tired,as am I. I may be on summer break but still..So I'm sorry in advance if you get slightly offended by her pottymouth.**

**Ok,now you may wanna kill me-I thought how this'd work as a prologue for a series of sorts.**

**"What started off as a Normal Day.." is the first part.I'll start on a second. Honest opinions when/if I post it.**


End file.
